An internal combustion engine conventionally includes an engine block with at least one cylinder. Each cylinder accommodates a piston, which is connected to a crankshaft via a connecting rod and, in conjunction with a cylinder head, defines a combustion chamber. A mixture of air and fuel is introduced into the combustion chamber and ignited in a cyclical manner, thereby producing rapidly expanding gases that drive linear movements of the piston, which in turn are converted into rotation of the crankshaft by the connecting rod.
Some engines may be configured with an exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) system. EGR systems generally reduce the amount of one or more substances (e.g., NOx) that are emitted into the atmosphere with the engine exhaust gas. In typical EGR systems, a portion of the exhaust gas is recirculated back to an intake side of the engine and combusted with the air/fuel mixture in the engine cylinders for reducing the amount of NOx emitted to the atmosphere.
Vehicle EGR devices may include a cooling system for cooling one or more components. However, operation of the EGR cooling system can have a negative impact on other vehicle systems. For example, the EGR cooling system may affect operating temperatures of the engine, which may cause the engine to operate inefficiently, degrade fuel efficiency, or produce other undesirable effects.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an EGR cooling system that effectively cools the EGR system components without negatively affecting operations of the engine and/or other vehicle systems. Other objects, desirable features and characteristics will and/or other vehicle systems. Other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.